Una tarde en la Azotea
by Gloomy Suicide
Summary: Raven y Beast Boy pasan una tarde en la azotea de la torre T para conocerse mejor...IM NOT DEATH! volví! con una reesubmmition :D R


**DISCLAIMER:** Pues no, Teen Titans no me pertenece...no es ni fue ni será mío, solo soy una patética fan que alaba a Raven y esta enamorada de la serie –tos- -tos- y de chico bestia...

Buenos Días, Tardes o Noches, quiero presentarles este loco fic que se me acaba de ocurrir...quiero decir que soy nueva aquí en y este es mi primer fic de Teen Titans, que publico...si me emociono tal vez publique las otras basuras que se encuentran en mi carpeta...bueno sin mas preámbulos comenzare este fanfiction...

"Un Tarde En La Azotea"

Allí estaba ella, la chica mitad demonio, sentada en la azotea de la torre-T estaba sola, como cosa rara en ella, leía un libro titulado "Los 7 Demonios" claro, traducido al español (el titulo) ya que el libro estaba en latín. Todo estaba en silencio cosa que no era normal en aquella torre llena de locos...pero, sin embargo, Raven no le dio mucha importancia, además, si pasaba algo lo sabría por la alarma y el comunicador...los pensamientos de Raven fueron interrumpidos por Chico Bestia.

Cb: hey Rae...

Rae: que haces aquí chico bestia?

Cb: puesss Ciborg se aburrió de jugar video juegos y Robin esta muy ocupado coqueteando con Star...

Rae: ya veo...

Cb: me puedo quedar aquí?

Rae: mientras no fastidies puedes quedarte...

Cb: GRACIAS RAEV! Y que lees...?

Rae: un libro muy profundo para ti...

Cb: ah ok...hey!

Rae: uu

Cb: pero como se llama...

Rae: los 7 demonios...

Cb: u.u que raro...

Rae: ou a que te refieres...?

Cb: es un libro con un titulo muy raro... u.u no es mi estilo de lectura...

Rae: claro que no, tu tipo de lectura son tiras cómicas de Shaman King o revistas sobre video juegos (N/P: por que me suena...?)

Cb: nn la tiras cómicas son lo mejor...!

Rae: si, pero no aportan nada útil y...

Cb: UN MOMENTO! Acabas de admitir que las tiras cómicas son lo mejor!

Rae: o.oU que...?

Cb: claro que si! Dijiste: -sale vestido igual que Raven- "SI, pero no aportan nada útil y..." vez? Dijiste "SI"

Rae: eh...no me refería a eso...

Cb: pero admites que las tiras cómicas no son aburridas?

Rae: nunca eh dicho lo contrario...es solo que no es mi tipo de lectura...

Cb: mm...oye Raven, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Rae: si

Cb: eres chica verdad?

Rae: ¬¬

Cb: Bueno...es que a mi me gusta una chica...pero no se como decírselo...

Rae: Chico bestia, estas conciente de que Terra es piedra ahora, no?

Cb: no me refería a ella...¬¬

Rae: wow...ese es un avance considerable...

Cb: ¬¬U

Rae: pues...quien es? Así podré tener una idea de cómo podrás decírselo...

Aunque Raven actuaba naturalmente, por dentro se moría de celos y lo peor del caso es que la termino pagando Robin ya que habían varias cosas que explotaban dentro de la torre y una de ella fue la tubería del baño...adivinen...el estaba adentro...

Cb: "aquí voy" pues es una chica muy hermosa...actúa muy fría y distante con los demás...pero yo se que en el fondo es muy tierna y calida, no se ríe de mis chistes...mas bien se la pasa burlándose pero yo se que si le gustan...hasta un día, digamos que en uno de esos cambios de humor, me confeso que le encantaban mis chistes...y hasta me dio un cumplido...

Raven: "no estará hablando de..." y cual es su nombre...?

Cb: pues...se llama Rachel...

PUF! –Estallido de una copa, dentro de la torre-

Raven: O/O ya...ya veo...

Cb: "genial...! como ella no sabe que yo se me su verdadero nombre...será mas fácil..." que crees que deba hacer...

Raven: pues no tengo idea...pero creo que es su manera...su manera de demostrar que te quiere...tal vez...ella no demuestra sus sentimientos naturalmente...sea cual sea la razón./.

Cb: tu crees...?

Rae: si...a veces...a veces la gente...no sabe demostrar sus sentimientos correctamente...y hacen lo primero que se le viene a la mente...

Cb: oye...crees que estaría mal...si yo la abrazara...

Rae: "No creo que haga mucho daño" no...No creo...no lo creo...

Cb: -la abraza tiernamente-

PUFF!

Cb: como crees que se sentiría esa chica

Rae: creo que se sentiría muy bien...

Cb: tu crees?

Rae: si...

Cb: y que crees que haría si la besara...?

Rae: apuesto que lo lamentarías mucho...

Cb: ah... –le besa la mejilla...resultado: quedo ahogándose en el lago que hay delante de la torre-

Rae: te dije que lo lamentarías!

Cb: QUE IBA A SABER YO!

Rae: ¬.¬U

Cb: oye...!

Rae: que!

Cb: baja!

Rae: NO!

Cb: ANDA QUE TE CUENTA!

Rae: no!

Cb: -3-

Rae: esta bien... –baja- que quieres?

Cb: -la moja-

Rae: --U CHICO BESTIA!

Cb: anda! Que amargada!

Rae: ah si? –hace que le caiga una ola gigante.

Cb: -3- oye...!

Y asi pasaron la tarde... hablando y disfrutando de la tarde con la compañía del ser amado...y quien termino pagando todo fue Robin ya que todo le estallaba a el...

Nota de Autora:

Si, si ya lo se, quedo demasiado OCC, Pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente... lo siento, espero que les haya gustado, madenme sus comentarios, quejas, amenazas de muerte o chocolates

Manden Reviews! Escuche que es un buen ejercicio pal' dedo indice...!


End file.
